One more brat to deal with
by KumikoVegeta
Summary: After being told to shove their heads up their ****. Trunks and Goten go to wish that Vegeta will play with them. But what happens when the dragon brings chibi Vegeta to the future. How will they hide him?
1. Default Chapter

One more brat to deal with!  
  
KumikoVegeta: I do not own DBZ I swear! Please don't sue me I have nothing!  
  
KV: Well hello everyone! How are we doing?  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Personally I think that can't stand you and just wish you would shut up!  
  
KV: Now Veggie I don't think that is very nice. Anyway this is not about you and I could care less about your thoughts! GOT IT!  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Fine you little..  
  
KV: No Cussing!  
  
Chibi Vegeta: :: mumbling ::  
  
KV: No mumbling either. Anyway this is a once in a lifetime deal for all you lucky people out there. There are very few stories that involve Chibi Veggie at all. So this time I am focusing on the little guy that turns into a hunk!  
  
Chibi Vegeta: yeah a hunk that wouldn't give you the time of day!  
  
KV: SHUT-UP YOU LITTLE RODENT! IF I MET HIM HE WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ME THE TIME OF DAY! Sorry about that, Chibi seems to bring out the mean in people.  
  
Chibi Vegeta: What is this damn story about any way?  
  
KV: I said no cussing! One-day Trunks age 8 and Goten age 7 are begging our loveable bad man to play with them. After bluntly telling them to go stick their heads up their, :: cough, cough :: they go and get the Dragonballs and make a wish that sends you to the future. Problem is you are a little more than the two can handle and they have to keep you out of sight of your older self without getting into too much trouble. :: Begins to smile Goku Style :: Doesn't that sound fun?  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Not really!  
  
KV: Well then off to the story! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chibi Vegeta: What is with that damn smiley face! I mean what the HFIL purpose does it have?  
  
KV: ::grabs a hold of Chibi's mouth as he continues to curse op a storm, smiling lightly :: on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The wish  
  
Trunks and Goten sat out on the porch in the back yard of Capsule Corp. Their heads placed firmly in their hands as Bulma's mother sat in the garden planting some kind of flower. she hummed to herself a little tune that neither boy knew as she focused onto her garden. Trunks sighed and looked up towards the sky. his eyes seemed to just about pop out of their sockets.  
  
"Hey Goten, let's go ask my Dad if he will play tag with us?"  
  
"But we always lose when he plays."  
  
"So what Goten. Duh it would be better than just sitting here watching my grandma planting flowers."  
  
"What did you say Trunks dear?"  
  
"Aww nothing Grandma. Do you know where my Dad is?"  
  
"Oh honey he should be in the house watching a game with Goku. Trunks do you want something to eat? I can make you some ham sandwiches. Or maybe you would like come cookies, I can go bake you and Goten a nice batch. How does that sound honey?"  
  
"That sounds ."  
  
"That sounds great and everything, but we need to leave. Bye Grandma!"  
  
Before Goten could run off the porch, Trunks had his hand on his arm and was dragging him into the house. Trunks stood in the doorway looking for his father's ki, as Goten began to whimper behind him.  
  
"What is wrong Goten?"  
  
"I wanted some cookies. Can we get some cookies? Your Grandma makes the best cookies ever!"  
  
"Goten stop thinking with your stomach! There he is Goten come one!"  
  
Trunks ran into the Living room to find his Dad sitting on the couch with a pillow on his lap and Goku with his feet on the coffee table. They both had a box of tissue beside them and were using them like mad. Trunks' mouth dropped to the ground while Goten tried to stop himself from laughing. The two strongest warriors, the two that were responsible for fighting for the world as well as saving it so many times, were crying over a commercial? And not just any commercial but one where a little girl was about to go down the aisle and her dad was thinking back to when she was a little girl.  
  
A/N I have seen this commercial and the effects it does to guys. Trust me even Vegeta would cry to this commercial. And well Goku is just in tune with his emotions!   
  
The commercial ended and Vegeta promptly turned off the TV. He sat back with the tissue in his fist as light tears fell from his eyes. Trunks just watched in awe as the two began to discuss what it would feel like to have a little girl. Just as Trunks was about to go in and talk to his Dad, Bulma walked into the room carrying her own little box of tissues. She looked at Vegeta and Goku then smiled at them.  
  
"The little girl commercial?"  
  
"Onna that is a very sad and yet happy commercial. I want a little girl!"  
  
"me too Bulma, they seem so fragile and cute!"  
  
Trunks had had enough, he didn't know if he and Goten had stepped into an alternate dimension or if they were just crazy, but he had a mission and he was going to do it. Clearing his throat he saw all three turn to him and it looked like they had never been crying at all. The tears were gone as well as the tissue boxes. Then in a minute the whole memory of them crying was gone. He blinked once then turned to Goten.  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah it was like some of my brain just disappeared and came back, but different. Should we be scared Trunks?"  
  
"I think when we are around these three. Anyway Hey Dad will you come play tag with us?"  
  
"Why would I the Almighty Saiyan no Ouji want to play with two half breed little monsters? And why would I want to play a baka game like tag?"  
  
"Well because you played tag with us before."  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
And just like that Trunks couldn't remember ever playing tag with his Dad. A/N someone had magical powers to make you forget things. RUN TRUNKSGOTEN! RUN! He blinked again. that was just weird.  
  
"Well will you play with us? Please you are really good at hiding and stuff."  
  
"Why don't you go shove that baka game right up your .."  
  
"ASPHALT COMPANY IS HERE BULMA!"  
  
"Thank you Mom. Trunks honey go play with Goten! Vegeta get the hell off of my couch! That goes double for you Goku!"  
  
"Hey Vegeta do you want to play Ki tag?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Trunks just watched as the two ran out of the house, he couldn't believe that he had lost some of his memory just to be told to shove the game up his butt. He was so mad, and still bored. When he looked of to his right he noticed that Goten wasn't where he had left him at all, but was running towards the door to watch Goku and Vegeta play. Trunks sighed and walked out to watch, just as he got there he got an idea. Running back into the house and up to his bedroom he looked for the little device he needed, his very own Dragonball radar. Smiling he ran down stairs grabbed Goten and flew off to find them. It had only taken them two hours and when they finally had it Goten decided then to ask why he needed it.  
  
"I want my Dad to play fun games with us more often. And I want to know why my memory keeps disappearing. Shenlong Come forth I have wishes please."  
  
The Dragonballs glowed and Shenlong formed in the sky. His red eyes glowing.  
  
"Does your fathers know you have summoned me?"  
  
"No! Why?"  
  
"Ohh Trunks look a pretty dragon! Can I keep him please?"  
  
"No Goten now be quiet!"  
  
"I was told not to grant you two any wishes. Your wishes always cause trouble! Dende has restricted both of you from making any wishes unless you have an adult present!"  
  
"Aww come one Shenlong. I promise this isn't as bad as the last time. I promise I won't wish from sugar to be the only food. Or for the Z-fighters to turn into girls after dark except for Goten and I. This is really important."  
  
"Ok but tell me what you want first so that I may judge if it is bad or not."  
  
"Well I actually have a question, why every time I remember something about my Dad, my mom or Goku I forget it?"  
  
"That is a dark power Trunks and if I was you I would never talk about it again!"  
  
"Ooookay. Anyway I wish my Dad could play with Goten and me forever! And that is it. Hey Goten do you have a wish?"  
  
Goten was playing with a little lizard in the rocks near by.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok that is it. How does it sound?"  
  
"Sounds good your wish has been granted. Good bye!"  
  
The Dragonballs glowed once more then shot in different directions, leaving a confused Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Well what do we do now?"  
  
"Umm I guess go home and ask my Dad to play with us."  
  
"Do you think Vegeta will play with us Trunks?"  
  
"Actually I wouldn't play with you. Both of you look like low rankers and my Dad the King told me not to play with low rankers!"  
  
Both boys turned around to see a little Vegeta standing in front of them. He looked like the Vegeta they knew only he had bangs. Actually it was really cute! A/N I saw a picture of Chibi Veggie, and he is cute with bangs, just like Goku but with the flame like hair too. They looked at the little Vegeta and frowned. They were in so much trouble. They didn't mean for Shenlong to bring him from the past, just make the present one play with them more.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"I know Goten, we are in so much trouble!"  
  
  
  
KV: Now that was so bad now was it Chibi?  
  
Chibi: ..  
  
KV: Oh yeah I forgot that I gagged him before the story got half way. Well I'll just leave him this way until I can think of what to do with him. Readers you know what to do! See that button down there? The one on you left bottom screen? Yep that is it. Now click on it and tell me what ya think. I love reviews makes me happy. Ohh and if you have any ideas such as cameos or my favorite Torturing Chibi Veggie, I will happily put it in the story. First five reviews will get written into my story. So review and become a star! 


	2. Chapter one

One more Brat to deal with  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, though I sometimes wish I did. ^_^  
  
KV: Hey everyone, long, long time no see. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but home problems and the fact that I thought no one was really reading this story caused me to not update. But thanx to three people (whose names has disappeared all of a sudden) I have decided to add new chapters to most or all of my stories, including a newer version of THE POWER WITHIN. Which I will try to get out in all its glory sometime in the next couple of weeks. Plus I have a lot of other ideas that I want to fiddle around with. But anyway if you do not know what this story is about then here is a recap that our * whispers * lovely and adorably cute, * looks around to make sure he didn't hear her* Chibi Veggie will do for us. Chibi will you do the honors?  
  
Chibi Vegeta: I will not do such a thing, my Dad is the King which makes me the Prince and Princes do NOT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING THAT ANYONE SAYS!  
  
KV: * sniff * I just wanted you to tell them about the story that I am writing all about THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THE WHOLE WIDE UNIVERSE. But if you don't want to do it I can always just delete this story and write one about Chibi Goku.  
  
Chibi Vegeta: You wouldn't dear!  
  
KV: He is here, just in case I have to. He will do anything I like. HEY CHIBI GOKU WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAR IN A STORY ABOUT YOUR LIFE?  
  
Chibi Goku: * from somewhere else * YEAH!!  
  
KV: You will have to tell the readers about what happened in the next chapters.  
  
Chibi Goku: REALLY? SURE!  
  
KV: See Chibi Veg, he would do it. * looking around * Chibi? Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: WHAT? * looking into the room with the usual angry look on his face *  
  
KV: OMG! VEGETTTTTAAAA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, PEASE MAKE ME YOUR PUNCHING BAG? PLEASE ALLOW ME TO MAKE YOU FOOD ALL DAY LONG, AND WASH YOUR HAIR? PLEASE?????  
  
Vegeta: NO ONNA! LEAVE ME ALONE, THE RESTRIANING ORDER IS STILL IN EFFECTS!  
  
KV: What is a couple of letters going to do to me? I want you. Please I'll be your slave. Just answer me one question. * Throws myself at his calves and holds tight while giving him a Son Grin *  
  
Vegeta: What?  
  
KV: Boxers, Briefs, hehehe and I don't mean your last name, or do you flap in the wind? Hentai thoughts! Hentai thoughts!   
  
Vegeta: * while prying my hands from his legs * Leave me alone! The Onna will be mad and make me sleep on the couch for weeks!  
  
KV: I don't care! She isn't worthy of you! I'm worthy! I'm worthy!  
  
Vegeta: * falls to the ground with me attached to his waist * Weren't you looking for the chibi?  
  
KV: I don't want a kid! I want a MAN!!!!  
  
Vegeta: * clawing at the floor * Please KV, just let me go and I'll, I'll give you a kiss!  
  
KV: Really? Ok pucker up boy. 8 lets go of his waist and puckers up *  
  
Vegeta: Here goes. * Kisses her on the cheeks *  
  
KV: * Turns bright red and passes out from shock and over stimulation * Hentai thoughts! Hentai thoughts!   
  
Vegeta: Anyway here is the damn story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trunks looked at the little version of his Dad, trying hard to keep his mouth closed. This little boy was what his Dad used to look like. This little chubby boy, with the fattest fingers he has ever seen, wore the infamous white gloves. He had little fat legs and a little gut, then to top it all off he had bangs. I mean long and unkempt bangs that were always in his face. And his face, was the funniest thing, he had that scowl on his face (another trait of Vegeta's) but it didn't look right because his face was so fat. He was short, but they were sure if he was short for his age or not, because they didn't know his age. Goten smiled at the chibi Vegeta and walking over to him gave his hand to the little boy.  
  
"Hi! My name is Goten and this is Trunks!"  
  
"Trunks? Goten? What the hell kind of names are those? They sound stupid! Your Dad's must have been high on Jimbona tree to name you that!"  
  
" Hey! My Mom named me Goten, and Ve.uhh!"  
  
Trunks grabbed Goten's mouth just in time. Shaking his head he gave a little smile to chibi and dragged Goten a little bit away.  
  
"Goten you can't tell him who we are. We don't know when or where he came from, and if he gets wind of the future his world will change. We have to send him back!"  
  
"Trunks, how are we going to send him back? The Dragonballs are stone and we can't use it for another six months! And plus everyone will know what we did and they will probably feel his ki!"  
  
"Ok Goten you have a point, but we have to teach him to keep his Ki down, or the others will feel both of the ki powers. So here is the deal, teach Chibi Vegeta how to lower his ki, tell no one, and keep him away from my Dad!"  
  
"But Trunks, what if he runs away on us? How will we be able to locate him?"  
  
"His ki level will be lower than ours and my Dad's so it will be easy!"  
  
"But what if one of the others find him?"  
  
"Goten why are you asking those stupid questions?"  
  
"Because Trunks, Piccolo is talking to chibi Vegeta."  
  
Trunks turned around to find Piccolo glaring at Chibi Vegeta, and the little guy glaring right back. They seemed to be having a heated debate or were going to punch each other until the other dropped. Trunks ran over to Piccolo who seemed to not even notice him. Goten walked behind Chibi, looking innocent as usual. Piccolo took his eyes off of Chibi to look at Trunks and his companion.  
  
"I really shouldn't ask but why and how?"  
  
"Well Mr. Piccolo, you see Trunks and I was just going to ask the Dragon if he could have Uncle Vegeta play with us more often." Goten whimpered while giving the famous Son Grin.  
  
"Yeah but he sent us chibi Vegeta instead. We don't know what to do with him and I don't want my Dad to find out. Can you please keep quite about it until we can teach him how to suppress his ki." Trunks whined  
  
Piccolo glared at the two boys who seemed to be at risk to start crying at any second. He looked back over at chibi Vegeta, and had to suppress the grin and laughter that was coming to the surface. Soon he couldn't hold it in any longer, pulling out a camera out of the folds of his cape, he snapped a picture and began to laugh harder than any one had ever seen him laugh. Trunks looked at Goten, who looked scared to death, this was jus too weird. But as soon as it started Vegeta had silenced it with a swift kick to the face.  
  
"NO ONE LAUGHS AT PRINCE VEGETA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"  
  
Piccolo just looked at him, it didn't hurt, but still. He smiled and bent down on one knee, grasping the little kid by his shoulders he leaned in until he was an inch from his face.  
  
" I like you kid! So I'm going to train you. But if you hit me again I promise you will not live to see your tenth birthday!"  
  
"I'm twelve!"  
  
"You are kidding right?" Trunks stared from behind Piccolo.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But you're so small! I mean you are as tall as I am and I'm eight. You are really short!" Goten snickered.  
  
"I'M NOT SHORT! MY DAD SAYS IT IS GOOD FOR FIGHTING SKILLS! PLUS MY MOMMY SAYS THAT I'M FINE JUST THE WAY I AM!"  
  
"Your Mommy said that? HA HA HA! Your mommy?" Trunks laughed in the background.  
  
"LEAVE MY MOM OUT OF THIS YOU STUPID PURPLE HARIED PIMPLE, OR I'LL BLAST YOU TO THE NEXT DIMENSION!"  
  
"Ok boys give me Vegeta, and I'll make sure he keeps his ki down."  
  
"But Mr. Piccolo you have to promise not to tell anyone! Ok?  
  
"Sure Goten! You both have my word!"  
  
Piccolo grabbed Chibi Vegeta, who was kicking and screaming the whole time, and flew away. Trunks looked at Goten and smirked. They shrugged their shoulders and ran into the forest to play a game.  
  
KV: Well isn't that nice, Piccolo taking Chibi Vegeta to train him. But will he keep his promise? Or will Vegeta find his chibi self before Piccolo can teach him to suppress his ki? Find out in the next chapter what will happen. 


	3. Chapter three

One more brat to deal with  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything else, but if I did I would be sooo rich!  
  
KumikoVegeta: Hey peoples! How are we today? Good I hope. Ok well this is the next chapter of a story I really wasn't going to finish but a lot of people like this story so I must finish it. Ok some things have been brought to my attention: one is the age difference. Yes I know that Saiyan- jins age differently from humans, but we really don't know the difference so in this story, as author, Chibi will be as small as Goten at twelve. Two, Vegeta is going to be with Frieza for now on, his planet is gone and everything, but he still talks about his father every once and a while. Three, I like Chibi being fat, I think it is cute. But since it was brought to my attention, I'm going to revert him back to his chubby YET muscular self. Other than these changes the rest is my decision and if you don't like it then go sit on a tack! ^_^ Ok let's get on with it shall we. Oh Chibi please come out of that closet now! I do not have all day!  
  
Chibi: * sticks his head out of the closet door * No I don't want to!  
  
KV: Aww come on Chibi I promise I won't write about Goku. No I swear I will not write about Goku  
  
Chibi: * gives a funny mad look * So you promise that you don't like him better that me?  
  
KV: * stands up and places hand over heart * I, KumikoVegeta, swear that as long as I watch DBZ I will always be devoted to Vegeta! I shall never make a story that does not have him as a main character! I shall honor his name and never let any person talk bad about him. He shall be the supreme leader of my ideas and never shall I go over to the dark side that is KAKAROTTO! I say this as my oath that I am a Vegetarian and never shall I like any Carrots, Pickles, Cue balls, baseball stars, or Rice! Never shall I like any one but Vegeta and his off spring sons, Chibi and Mirai! But Vegeta shall always be my favorite. * Looks at Chibi who has tears in his eyes *  
  
Chibi: You are really devoted to me huh?  
  
KV: Of course it is a silent oath that all Vegeta lovers have to take. Because you are so under appreciated, we have to defend you at all costs. Even though we know that you don't need to be defended. So will you come out here so that I can start the story?  
  
Chibi: Yeah sure, I bet all those lovers of Rice and Carrots are pretty mad at you.  
  
KV: * looks out her window and sees people with blood red eyes yelling at her. They all have signs reading KV must die and Vegeta is a jerk * Hey they will get over it, this is the life of a Vegetarian. We just have to be strong like our Saiyan-jin no Ouji! Now on with the story!  
  
Chibi: what is going to happen to me today?  
  
KV: well I really can't tell you, but I can tell you it will be funny.  
  
Chibi: Really? Will I find it funny?  
  
KV: Maybe.  
  
Chibi: You're not going to tell me are you?  
  
KV: Read the chapter!  
  
Chibi: Ok fine!  
  
KV: Well then let's start shall we.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Trunks and Goten watched as Piccolo took Chibi Vegeta with him to train, they really didn't know how to thank the Namek. He had saved them from a world of trouble, they were in debt to him on all levels. Sighing Trunks turned to Goten with the biggest smile on his face to meet the same smile on his life-long friend's face. Grasping each other's shoulders they began a little jig, laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"Trunks, we got rid of him before your father found out. Now we won't get into trouble." "I know Goten! Hey do you want to go spar with our Dads?" "Yeah sure!"  
  
The two boys powered up and flew over to where their father's ki was. Forgetting all about the little trouble that they had unleashed onto the planet Earth. The evil that is known as a pre-puberty Saiyan-jin, an evil they had left with a once enemy named Piccolo. Now being the young and naïve children that they are, they would not have foreseen the bad things that Piccolo would have to do to get Chibi to behave. But hey why should we look ahead at all? Back to the story!  
  
In a remote place in the world.  
  
Piccolo dodged a ki blast that was pretty strong for a kid his age, but then thinking about his son, he expected it to be this powerful. His brow was leaking sweat while the little boy just stood with the famous smirk on his face.  
  
'Dende, I hate that damn smirk! Why can't he smile sometimes?'  
  
Chibi smirked at Piccolo again as if he can read his mind. Flexing his muscular arms a bit he fell back into his stance, a copy of what it was now yet it had obvious flaws to it. Piccolo smiled to himself and got back into his stance, checking all the holes Chibi had in his stance. He went right for his thighs. Unfortunately for Chibi he reacted just as Piccolo thought he would, by moving his arm to block. A/N Can we guess what Piccolo hit? I'll give you a hint. If Vegeta's head was Canada and his legs was Mexico, then Piccolo hit Florida Chibi hit the ground hard while Piccolo laughed. Trying hard to contain himself he pulled out the camera again and took a picture.  
  
'That is for the last time you hit me there Vegeta!'  
  
Piccolo trained Chibi to recognize everyone's ki except his own and his future self's offspring. This took a lot of control over the boy's temper, which seemed ten times as bad as Vegeta. But he kept him under control as he allowed Chibi to destroy things, like towns and mountains. One day to get the boy to go to sleep Piccolo took him to Satan City. Just for fun he made Chibi dress up as a little bad guy with the cape and everything. Piccolo and Chibi ran around Satan City terrorizing everybody and making fun of Hercule to his face. It didn't take long for Saiyan man and Saiyan girl to show up. Then the real fun started. Piccolo stood back and watched Chibi beat the hell out of Saiyan man and Saiyan girl. But when Saiyan man turned Super Saiyan-jin, Piccolo just laughed as Chibi got beat up, once again taking out his camera and snapping a couple of pictures. Floating in the distance he watched as Chibi flew by him again.  
  
"PICCOLO?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Videl."  
  
"What is going on here? Do you know this guy?"  
  
"Nope can't say that I do!"  
  
"OH KAMI! PICCOLO HE IS A SUPER SAIYAN-JIN! IT IS THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN-JIN! I CAN'T BEAT HIM PICCOLO!" Chibi yelled in the background.  
  
"You said you didn't know him Piccolo!" Videl glared at him through that ridicules mask.  
  
"I said I don't know him!"  
  
"Mr. Piccolo, does this little guy belong to you?"  
  
"Hehehe Gohan I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know him!"  
  
"Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
"Ok so I have been training him for the last two weeks." Piccolo confessed.  
  
"Are you the two that has been destroying mountains and towns?" Gohan frowned.  
  
"Maybe!" Piccolo glared at Chibi.  
  
"Hey it was not my fault, you told me there was no one stronger than you on this mud ball!" The masked Chibi declared with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Oh Dende! Is that who I think it is? Gohan that is Vegeta!"  
  
"What? That isn't Vegeta, his ki is different."  
  
"Gohan, no it isn't! Look closer, that is Vegeta! Piccolo what happened?"  
  
"I can't tell you what happened."  
  
Piccolo grabbed Chibi and flew away leaving Gohan and Videl utterly confused behind them. When he was sure he was a good distance away he let Chibi go.  
  
"Now look here kid, you have got to go ok. They are going to be coming after me asking about you, so you have to go somewhere. Now I want you to find Yamacha, you remember his ki right?"  
  
"Yeah the weakling."  
  
"Go to him and tell him nothing! Keep your ki low and try not to flare it too much ok."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Chibi flew towards Yamacha's ki and suppressed his ki in the process, just as Gohan and Videl appeared behind Piccolo. He smiled at them and awaited the long discussion he would be having.  
  
At Yamacha's apartment  
  
The door rang just as Yamacha was getting out of the bathroom, he had been well doing alone time. He sighed glad that he had finished before who ever came to see him. Making sure he was clean he answered the door. The biggest Ki blast he had seen greeted him and a childish voice rang out over it.  
  
"Weakling are you Yamacha?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yeah."  
  
"Good I am going to be living here and training here as well!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The ki blast disappeared and Chibi stood in front of him, Yamacha took one look at him and pulled out a camera before passing out. Puar floated into the room and passed out as well.  
  
"I guess my strength is too much for him."  
  
KV: Well I don't think that was very funny, but oh well. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Chibi lives with Yamacha and Puar.  
  
Chibi: I don't want to live with him. He sucks.  
  
KV: I know, but no one goes to see him so you will be safe. For now. Until Gohan runs his mouth and tells his Dad. Ok Readers review and tell me what ya think. 


	4. Chapter four

One more brat to deal with  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!!!  
  
KumikoVegeta: Hello again peoples, I am so glad you all have come back. I am also very glad that you have taking time out of your busy day to review my story. I want to give you all a standing ovation! * Stands up and claps for all the people who reviewed * Your reviews are much appreciated. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, I've been pretty busy trying to get my schooling together. But now I am pretty much together in that department, well as much as I'm going to be. I think that I will be trying to update more because I have some free time coming up so look for some new chapters soon. Anyhoo enough about me, Chibi how are you today?  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Well I am very tired so I'm going to sit this one out.  
  
KV: But Chibi how will I write a great and funny story about you when I have no Veggie to sit and do basically nothing with me?  
  
Chibi: Well I actually got a replacement.  
  
KV: *Stands up and stomping her feet * I DON'T WANT A REPLACEMENT! I WANT VEGGIE TO BE MY CO-HOST THAT DOES NOTHING BUT SIT AROUND AND LISTEN TO MY CHAPTER!  
  
Chibi: It's my GT self with the tight black leather pants and the tank top.  
  
KV: * Stops stomping her feet and begins to think hentai thoughts while drooling * Tight leather Veggie pants? View of Veggie's butt? * More hentai thoughts * Tight Veggie butt! * Comes back to reality * No I hated GT it was a waste of a good series! They ruined you Veggie, they changed your lovely hair and made you wear that stupid mustache!  
  
Chibi: Well he is here and I'm going to sleep, don't try anything funny.  
  
KV: Me try something funny? I don't think so GT Veggie is just too humanized for me!  
  
Chibi: Whatever, VEGETA! * Runs in the back to get GT Veggie *  
  
GT Vegeta: Now I promised to do this so this Onna better keep her hands to her self!  
  
Chibi : She said she doesn't like you anyway!  
  
GT: AND WHY NOT! I'M THE BEST DAMN GUY IN GT! * walks up to KV and grabs her shirt and pulls her into the air * WHY DO YOU NOT LIKE ME ONNA? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? WELL ANSWER ME BAKA!  
  
KV: * passed out from the sheer excitement from being touched by Vegeta *  
  
GT: I think she is dead! * carefully? Throws KV into the chair that flew into the wall and outside of the house * Shit! That is going to leave a mark! Ok kid go take a nap you weakling!  
  
Chibi: Hey just because you're stronger doesn't mean you can talk to the Saiyan-jin no Ouji like that!  
  
GT: I'm stronger than you will ever be you little piece of shit!  
  
Chibi: Whatever start the damn story! * walks into the back to sleep *  
  
GT: No wonder people hated me, I was a little asshole! Anyway START THE DAMN STORY!  
  
Chapter four  
  
The sky was nice and clear, the birds were choking and the trees were full of flying debris along with some clouds of smoke. Choking birds? Trees with debris? Clouds of smoke? That's right our little Veggie has started damage already and Yamacha hasn't awakened yet. Puar has half of her body shaved, Yamacha's kitchen is gone literally, the TV has been blown up, the roof to the house is gone, some of the mountains are missing that once was outside of the house and Yamacha is missing all of his hair. And the man slept through it all, dreaming of little Bulmas doing.. well dirty hentai stuff to him that involved pickles and grapefruit. A/N don't ask!   
  
Eventually Yamacha woke up, first stretching he went to scratch his hair and reached up to find nothing. Frowning he sat up from the doorway of his home to re-scratch his hair and found nothing again.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR! MY LOVELY POINTY HAIR! WHO DID THIS TO ME? PUARRRR! GET IN HERE NOW!"  
  
Puar, who was stuck in the closet along with all the blow-up dolls that Yamacha had with blue eyes and spray painted blue hair, struggled to get her tail out of one of the mouths and hands of the dirty Bulma look alike. The one that had Puar's tail had the infamous blue Afro and written on its forehead was the sign:  
  
IF IT WASN'T FOR THIS HAIRSTYLE, HE WOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN HER FROM ME!  
  
Needless to say this one was the most beat up and well sticky. But back to the story at hand, our poor victim number 2 was busy trying to get out of the closet she calls the "Bulma doll graveyard " while victim number 1 frantically looked for a mirror to access the damage done to his hair.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S ALL GONE!"  
  
He found it!  
  
Meanwhile up on Lookout  
  
"Ha Ha! Did you see what he did Mr. Popo? He took all his hair off! Did you tape it Mr. Popo?"  
  
"Yes Dende, I also taped the look on Puar's face when he tried to stick her in the closet."  
  
"Mr. Popo, what is in that closet anyway."  
  
"Dende, you do not want to know!"  
  
Let's go back and see Yamacha.  
  
"WHY? THIS WAS THE ONLY HAIRSTYLE THAT I LIKED! SHE SAID I LOOKED GREAT WITH THIS HAIRCUT, NOW I WILL NEVER GET HER TO TALK TO ME AGAIN! OHHH THIS HAS TO BE HIS FAULT! HE NEVER LIKED ME, AND HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! PUAR? GET IN HERE!"  
  
Finally after ripping the little hair she had left of her butt, she got out of the clutches known as the "Bulma doll graveyard" and found her master yelling into the heavens, of course just noticing that he had no kitchen and no roof.  
  
"Yamacha, what happened, all I remember is a blur running into the house and blowing things up."  
  
"Dear Dende, Puar what happened to you? And why are you so sticky?"  
  
"Whatever or who ever stuck me in the closet!"  
  
"What closet?"  
  
"You know what closet I'm talking about!"  
  
"Puar, we have no closets."  
  
"Yes we do the one down the "  
  
"WE HAVE NO CLOSETS!"  
  
"Sorry Yamacha!"  
  
"Ok let's go to Capsule Corp and get umm Trunks to tell us what his Mommy was wearing to bed last night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean get him to look for an antidote to get our hair back."  
  
"Do you know who did this Yamacha?"  
  
"I don't remember, but I think Vegeta had something to do with this!"  
  
"Hey Yamacha, its 6:30 time to watch Toonami, they have some new show on called DBZ or something like that. It seems to be really popular."  
  
"I heard the show is stupid, they have corny characters and a stupid plot lines, you know the hero is always winning and sacrificing his life for his friends. Bad guys become good guys, aliens and stuff like that. They even have corny fight scenes and fake romances between the oddest couples. But ok we can watch it then we can go over to my love goddess' house to steal some of her underwear and smell it when we get home, maybe even steal some of her shoes and then I can finish that shrine I made yesterday."  
  
Puar has backed away into a corner.  
  
"Umm yeah, let's go watch TV."  
  
The two of them go to watch the new show DBZ, which they hear, was corny, but as they sat down in their chair they notice the TV isn't on, because it is broken in half. Shaking their heads they grab the remote but notice. DUM DUM DUMMMM the batteries have been taken out.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! WHY THE TV? WHYYYY? VEEEGGGGEEEETTTTAAAA!! I'M GOING TO KILLLL YOU!  
  
On a deserted island.  
  
Chibi Veggie stops training and looks into the direct of Yamacha's house. Shaking his head he goes back to training.  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corps.  
  
Vegeta stops licking the cake mix batter out of the bowl he just made it in, batter hanging from his nose he too shakes his head and finishes baking cakes for Bra's tea party that he is the special guest for. She is letting him finally drink tea this time instead of eating her horrible mud pies.  
  
'She cooks just like the Onna!'  
  
'I heard that Vegeta, you are sleeping on the couch!'  
  
'Damn bond!'  
  
  
  
KV: That's the end of Chapter four, I think I will actually have Chibi in the next chapter, but I was on a roll torturing Yamacha without Chibi. Now should I keep Chibi at Yamacha's to torture him more or take him to see Master Roshi? Tell me what you think when you review. Who ever gets the most votes gets to meet Chibi Veggie head on, and I don't think it will be a good sight. Well Review and tell me what you think and I will update soon! Promise! 


End file.
